


There's Only You

by telliefan (captainamergirl)



Category: General Hospital
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-09 00:00:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6880891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainamergirl/pseuds/telliefan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some things are just inevitable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's Only You

**Author's Note:**

> Paul will forever be played by Paul Satterfield in my heart and mind. I hate the writers of GH destroyed Paul and Jenny, be it off screen, so I wanted to fix them somehow. I am not sure if I accomplished that with this one shot but I tried.

He had managed to catch up to her, to corner her on the little bridge in the park they used to bring the kids to what seemed so long ago.  
  
“I want you back, Jenny,” he said. No need to mince words, no need to pretend. His desire and intentions were clear.   
  
“You – you want me back? You left me, Paul!” Jenny spat. “Do you expect me to just get over that? Do you really think I should forgive you for that?”  
  
“Yes I betrayed you with someone else – someone who means nothing to me, just a stupid office floozy. Yes I was wrong to do it too, but you left first, Jenny. You wouldn’t let me grieve with you; you pushed me away. You checked out long before I did.”  
  
“Paul, Sly was my son! In every way a person can be …”  
  
“He was mine too, Jenny,” Paul returned. “We raised him together after Bill’s death, remember? He was ours, not just yours. Blood isn’t everything and you know it! Seeing him slip away from that damned cancer …”  
  
“Well it doesn’t matter now anyway. You’re with Laura; you’ve moved on. And so have I.”  
  
He stepped closer to her, right into her personal space, obliterating her boundaries the way he always had since the very beginning. “Oh yeah?”  
  
“Yes!”  
  
“What’s his name?”  
  
Jenny’s eyes shifted away and he lightly grasped her chin, drawing her chin up so that she had no choice but to look at him. “What’s his name? Who is this guy so I can tell him you’re off limits?”  
  
“Paul!” She said in exasperation. “I’m off-limits alright - to you!” Frustrated tears filled her bright blue eyes. “You don’t get to me anymore.”  
  
 _“Liar.”_  
  
“No, it’s true. After the way you hurt me....”  
  
“Yes I hurt you. I hurt you very badly and believe me; I hate what I did every bit as much as you do.”  
  
“I sincerely doubt that.”  
  
“It’s true. The one thing I always promised was to be true to you, to never let you go one day without knowing how much I loved you and needed you… And I failed. I failed royally and I hate that. I _don’t_ fail and I don’t screw over the one person I’ve ever truly loved, the one person who ever saw me.”  
  
“Paul-“ She tried wrenching free but he held her tighter, snaking an arm around her tiny waist, yanking her against his strong chest. “Please, please just let me go.”  
  
“I can’t let go of you anymore than you can let go of me, Jenny,” he said. "You came back to Port Charles for a reason and we know that reason is me.”  
  
“No, I just wanted to be sure that you signed the papers.”  
  
“Lawyers get paid to do that, Jenny. Admit it. You heard I was dating Luke’s ex-wife and you freaked out and came here to stop me.”  
  
“No, no. I came for just the reason I said. Plus Paul Jr., he misses you and –“  
  
“Do you miss me too, Jenny? Is there ever a moment at night when you wake up and reach for me and almost break down when you realize I’m not there beside you? Because that’s what happens with me – every single night. I claw my way out from a dream to get to you and you’re never there and it feels so ridiculously wrong.”  
  
“Paul…”  
  
“Do you, Jenny? Do you miss me – ever? Is there even a little part of you that misses me, misses _us,_ what we shared before I wrecked everything?”  
  
“It doesn’t matter.”  
  
“The hell it doesn’t,” Paul said. “It means everything. We mean everything and if you miss me even half as much as I miss you, then don’t we owe it to ourselves to try again?”  
  
“No, no. You hurt me and you’re right, I hurt you too, and now there’s no going back.”  
  
“Oh no? What about second chances?”  
  
“Second chances, Paul? We’ve had a million chances and we could never get it right so what makes you think –“ She shook her head resolutely. “No, it doesn’t matter.”  
  
“It matters if you love me. And Jenny, you do love me. I’ve always known it too. Even when I was married to Tracy and you were married to her gnat of a son Ned. The first time we met, it was magic, pure magic. And that magic, it’s still there. No matter how much you fight it, it’s there between us, strong as it ever was.”  
  
“There was another woman in your bed, Paul!”  
  
“But not in my heart. There’s never been another woman in my heart since I met you, there never will be. I did the exact wrong thing, yes. I looked for comfort in the wrong place, but it’s still you, Jenny. It always will be you. You’re the only one. Always the only one.”  
  
He pulled her closer to him and crashed his lips down on hers. At first she thrashed about and fought the kiss but in the end, she couldn’t help but give in. It was wrong to give Paul an inch, but she couldn’t stop herself with him. With him, she had no limits. She would do anything and could be anyone in his arms.  
  
She melted under his mouth and her hands came up to clutch desperately at the lapels of his always present suit jacket. She held on tightly to him, clinging to him, as they kissed. Rain began to pour down as they stood there in the park. They were drenched to the bone just like the night they were caught in that black out years before, the night she had realized how much she wanted him, how much she loved him. She had fought that so hard back then to resist him - propriety told her she had to, but Paul had had his way. In the end, she became his in every way and this time would be no different. She could fight the attraction, the passion, the love she felt for him, but the truth was, she would cave eventually. She always did. They were just never going to be able to separate for good. She knew that deep down.  
  
His hands came to fist in the locks of her short, bright red hair. Pressing his mouth against her throat, he whispered to her hoarsely. “There’s no one else for me, Jenny, no one else. There’s only you. Don’t you get that?"  
  
Jenny looked up at him and her hand found his stubbly cheek. The rain continued to drench them to their skin. “I get it, Paul,” she whispered. “I get it now. I think I always understood. I’m yours.”  
  
“Yes, you are,” Paul said. “Never forget that.”  
  
“But what about Laura?”  
  
“Laura knew going into this how I felt about you. I know she feels the same way about your cousin Luke. Some things are just inevitable, Jenny. You belong to me and I’ll never make the mistake of letting you go again. Never, ever.”  
  
“Promise me then. And mean it, Paul, because I know you. I know when you’re lying through your pretty teeth.”  
  
“I am standing here telling you I’ll never betray you again. I swear.”  
  
She looked at him and nodded. “I believe you. You never were a very good liar anyway.”  
  
“No, you’re the only one who can see through me, the only one who can see me.” He kissed her again and again. “You’re mine, Jenny Hornsby. Always only mine.”  
  
THE END


End file.
